vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Penny Ares
Penny Ares is a character in the seventh season of The Vampire Diaries. She first appears in Things We Lost in the Fire, when she arrested Matt for drunk driving. History TBA Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Seven In Things We Lost in the Fire, Penny appears and pulls Matt over for drunk driving despite him arguing that he is a fellow officer. After the scene, it is revealed that she arrested Matt and got him sent to jail. Soon, she informs Matt that he is relieved of his crime. After Matt refused to go and decided to wait it out, Penny discusses the death of Matt's class, stating she feels sorry for what had happened and would be devastated if the same incident happens to her. She then showed Matt a bag full of weapons, asking Matt what they found in his truck. In Postcards from the Edge, Matt is still in his cell while Penny studies the weapons they found last night. Matt evidently lied to her and claimed that the weapons they found originally came from zombie apocalypse survivalist, in which she believed. She releases Matt and told him to cheer up because a friend of hers, named Doug, got a call from the Mystic Falls city planning office to reclaim his house. Penny believes that this is a sign of support for Mystic Falls, however, Matt asked suspiciously which street Doug lives in. It is revealed that Penny did not believe anything Matt said as she followed the latter into a house in Mystic Falls. She asks Matt what he is doing as a vampire appears before them. Matt shoots the vampire and told Penny that if she's coming to Mystic Falls, she better bring some wooden bullets with her. In the woods, Matt and Penny are sitting on his truck, drinking. Shocked by the existence of vampires, Penny asks Matt if there are more things he should tell her. Matt tells her that one is enough. Penny then claims he is different from what she thought he would be, describing him as cute, a little damaged in a sweet way, and insanely brave. Personality Overall, not much is known about Penny's persona, however, she is depicted as a strict and law-abiding young woman. As a police officer, she always try to maintain people on following the rules, even if their standard is higher than or equal to her, as shown with Matt Donovan. However, despite this, she feels compassion to other people and their misfortunes, showing concern to Matt's attitude and feelings after discovering his class's demise in the past. Physical Appearance Penny is portrayed as a beautiful woman in her 20s with long, dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and emerald eyes. She is also described as cute, but also a formidable young cop. Relationships *Matt and Penny (Friends/Allies) Trivia *Her casting call describes her as a "cute" but "formidable" young cop who isn’t afraid to get her hands dirty when it comes to the supernatural. *The sides for her character reveal her to be a cop who catches Matt drunk driving and finds out he has vampire killing weapons in his truck. Appearances Season Seven *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''I Would for You'' Gallery 711-078-Matt-Penny.jpg 711-080-Penny.jpg 711-100-Penny.jpg 712-011-Penny.jpg 712-013-Matt-Penny.jpg 712-014-Penny.jpg 712-065-Penny.jpg 712-126-Matt-Penny.jpg 712-127-Matt-Penny.jpg 712-129-Matt-Penny.jpg 712-130-Matt-Penny.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters